Resistance
by spiritwolfee
Summary: Johan is the leader of a resistance of freedom fighters who fight to release themselves from the reign of the king, Haou. However, when Johan is captured... The boy finds out more than he bargained for about Haou and who he really is. But one thing's for sure, he's never going to stop fighting. AU (Defianceshipping)
1. Chapter 1

Whew, here's a new story! I apologise for not really doing much recently, I've been busy with other things... Mainly thinking up new ideas. Anyway, here's the first chapter of Resistance.

 _Character ages:_

 _Austin - 24_

 _Haou - 25_

 _Jehu - 26_

 _Jim - 24_

 _Johan - 24_

 _Kenzan - 21_

 _Yubel - 25_

"Insert text here" - Regular speech (This will be used with Yubel as well.)

" _Insert text here_ " - Quiet speaking

 _Insert text here -_ Thoughts

" **Insert text here** " - Monsters

"Insert text here" - Messages/Written notes etc.

* * *

 **Johan's POV**

There's always been a large resistance against the reign of the horrid king, known as Haou. He's supposed to have been a normal boy before he was tainted by evil through an accident. He destroyed our world and tried to claim it for his own. My brother and I are leaders of the freedom fighters who have fought desperately against his reign. We've lost many through death, while others have been claimed by the king as prizes or slaves. Yet, our numbers have yet to deplete to an alarming number as we have almost the whole country against him and on our side.

I stirred a bit as I opened my eyes to meet my brother's orange gaze. His dark teal hair covered some of his face as he had his hands on my shoulder. I groaned a bit before his words woke me fully.

"Johan! It's Haou! He's launched a surprise attack!"

I snapped awake, jolting from the bed. It didn't take me long to get dressed and rush outside with my brother. We bit our lips at the sight. Thousands of monsters had ravaged the town we had made and it was obvious they were looking for someone. Me and my brother rushed forward, guiding civilians and other fighters to safety. A few of the monsters turned their heads to me and my sibling and a cruel smirk formed on their jaws or lips. I couldn't help but become slightly rigid when I felt a pair of golden eyes land on me. I heard a few of the freedom fighters shout mine and my brother's names. I looked over to them, though hesitant, three of the people calling for us were my good friends Jim, Austin and Kenzan. I looked over to my brother, who was already running over and started to run. Though, what I didn't expect was my ankle to be grabbed and my body to go hurtling to the ground, only for an armoured hand clad in black with lines of gold to catch me and pull me up and a blade pressed at my throat. I saw the horror in my brother's eyes as he went to run over, to get me away from the king.

"Jehu! Don't! Stop it! Keep an eye on everyone, don't worry about me!" I shouted to him in a desperate voice before Haou clamped his hand over my mouth and the blade press further into my throat. I felt a few threads of crimson blood slide down my neck. I could only wait for what was to happen. I had expected to be killed, but that wasn't the case. Instead, Haou removed the blade from my neck and grabbed my wrists roughly. He pulled them behind my back and looked me over with that cold golden gaze. I noticed a twisted smirk slip onto his lips as he turned and dragged me with him. A few monsters restricted the possibility for my brother and friends to get me away. I was released for a while, only to be grabbed by a monster. When I looked up, I saw they had silver and purple wild hair and heterochromia. One green eye and one orange eye. They had both a feminine and masculine build and blue lipstick that sported their lips, along with slightly blue tinted fangs and teeth. I bit my lip before the grasp of the king was back on my wrist. He hauled me up onto the horse and growled lowly. I knew that if I moved, I would be killed. The demon even stayed nearby, on their very own horse.

"Yubel, if he tries to escape... You know what to do."

Haou's voice sent chills up my spine as I looked at him in horror. The demon grinned and bore their blue fangs to me with a sadistic look in their eyes. They replied with a content voice, they knew exactly what they were to do. Kill me or prevent me from escaping through force... What bothered me was the sickeningly seductive voice they had as they purred the king's name. Were they a pet of the man in front of me or something?

"Understood, Haou..."

I fell silent and did not move from the spot I was in. I knew that I was not going to see my brother, Jim, Kenzan or Austin again... Nor any of the freedom fighters. I could only long to be in the arms of my brother and wish to see my friends again as I was brought to the king's castle. I scowled under my breath and cursed in our native language, one Haou had yet to familiarise himself with.

" _Šūdas...(1)_ "

Haou looked at me and knew I was purposely speaking in our native tongue to confuse him. He looked to Yubel, who had apparently studied the language. I was screwed. Yep, they knew my language.

"He swore... I suppose I'll be a translator for you, Haou..."

Yubel's voice was a bit masculine now, though I could've sworn it was more feminine before. Haou then looked to me and let out a gentle " _oh?_ ". I then looked up at him with defiant eyes and growled. I spoke again in my native tongue, earning a rather annoyed look from Yubel as they knew exactly what I said.

"Varžtas jums!"

"Yubel?" Haou looked over to the demon who growled. Their voice was now feminine again. Was this a recurring thing?

"He said screw you."

Haou just chuckled, stopping when he reached the palace. He got off the horse and pulled me down, tugging my arm so the gap between us was closed and we were nose-to-nose. He had a rather intimidating glare in his golden eyes now as he smirked and spoke in both a strong and annoyed voice.

"Bad mouth me like that again, rebel..." He paused and I knew he was being serious when he said the final part of his sentence. "... I will punish you."

I knew that my life was going to be hell now.

* * *

" _Kruvinas pragaras...(2)_ " I scowled under my breath, this was the worst. I lay on the cobblestone floor, my eyes looking at the guard who stood there. He was a fiend... No doubt... I turned on my side when I heard the sound of armour against stone. He was coming down... What did he want?

"I see you're still being stubborn then..." Haou's voice was cold and held no emotion, but I decided not to respond. I just growled and lay so my back remained facing him. Then, the unwanted sound of the door being unlocked, moved and opened echoed into my ears and I jolted. He was walking over, having closed the cell door behind him. Armour against armour, the sound of metal rubbing against metal reverberated through my prison. I could tell he was close now... "Johan..."

The way he said my name, it sent chills up my spine. So he found out my name, huh? Great... My gaze hardened as I pushed myself from the stone floor and jerked myself away from him as he attempted to grab me. I jumped away and skidded to a stop, my back against the wall as I glared at him. He just smirked.

* * *

 **Haou's POV**

I had to admit, I was not expecting the rebel to back off from me. As he pressed his back against the wall, his green gaze held hostility. I couldn't help but smirk. He was an interesting guy... Out of all of the fighters I had caught, he was by far the most amusing. I chuckled softly and walked over to him, beating him to the punch. He tried to move away a second time, but my hand found it's way to his neck and I pulled him back. I felt him tense under my grasp and I couldn't help but grin. His peridot green eyes just held their glare as he stared at me, but I know I took him by surprise when I pressed my lips against his. He jolted and I could tell he was taken by surprise. I even felt him struggle slightly under my grasp and body, which just further amused me. When I pulled away, having been in contact with his soft lips for quite a while, I saw him gasp as air flocked back into him. He looked at me and then his appealing voice slid out of his lips, in a language I understood.

"What the hell was that for?"

I took his chin in my hand and lifted it up slightly, I could see the slight fear in his eyes. I wanted, no I _needed_ , to make this boy mine. He was just too cute and attractive to kill or force into slavery. Everything about him just made me want him. His skin was an ivory shade, which made his features show well. His teal hair framed his face, and gently curved into his neck. His face was perfectly carved, with a sharp jawline. His lips being both soft and smooth. The way his neck was slender and went into slightly broad and well-built shoulders. How his body was curved slightly, his chest prominent and his hips added to the curvature of his physique. His waist tuck in slightly, also adding to the curve. His thighs were strong and his whole being was perfect and his eyes... Those gorgeous green gems he had as eyes. Holding such fire in them and a vibrant sign of life. Everything about him, I wanted it all. I _needed_ it all.

"I was just taking something I wanted."

I noticed his eyes widen and the way he pulled his lip inwards, it just added to the appeal. I wanted to see more of this boy. I was about to pin him, before Yubel walked in and growled as they spoke. The demon seemed to be bothered about something. Their words were the opposite of what I wanted to hear.

"The rebels are planning to take their leader back, Haou..."

I looked to the boy, who seemed relieved. I hated how he spoke so happily at the mention of his group. I heard him speak in his native tongue again, which changed the way he spoke a bit, but it just made him that bit more cuter. Though, it appears Yubel did not hear him, as they did not offer a translation. Though I could tell what he said... I wanted him to lose that relief. I wanted him to forget about them. I wanted him to know only me and this kingdom. Not all of his efforts to free this world from my reign.

" _Ačiū Dievui!(3)_ "

I growled lowly and looked to Yubel. The words slid from my lips, I didn't want them to take him. He was mine now...

"Kill them if you must, they aren't having him back. He's a spoil of war, after all..."

His eyes widened and I heard him shout at me, Yubel scowled and mumbled something under their breath after they heard him.

"Šiukštu!(4)"

I looked to him. The fear in his green eyes and the horror at my command. I then smirked and let the words come out. He seemed to be even more terrified when I said those final words before I left the room and slammed the door behind me.

"You're mine now."

* * *

Inspired of the song: The Resistance - Skillet

I hope you liked this chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Also, please do not hesitate to correct me on translations, these are just going off what friends and translators have told me. Also, yes. In this, Johan's native language is Lithuanian. I was going to do Norwegian, but I changed my mind. It'd be a nice twist, after all.

(1) - Shit!

(2) - Bloody hell...

(3) - Thank God!

(4) - Don't you dare!


	2. Chapter 2

I am going to be making regular updates for this story, as it is one of my favourites right now, other than Friend or Foe.

 _Character ages:_

 _Austin - 24_

 _Haou - 25_

 _Jehu - 26_

 _Jim - 24_

 _Johan - 24_

 _Kenzan - 21_

 _Yubel - 25_

"Insert text here" - Regular speech (This will be used with Yubel as well.)

" _Insert text here_ " - Quiet speaking

 _Insert text here -_ Thoughts

" **Insert text here** " - Monsters

"Insert text here" - Messages/Written notes etc.

* * *

Jehu growled as he, Jim, Austin and Kenzan managed to slip inside the castle. He couldn't believe how much of an idiot he was, letting his younger brother get caught so easily... Not to mention the lack of being able to do anything! His orange eyes darted around the castle rooms as he ran, the sound of his friends and teammates running behind him echoed into his ears. Then, the sight of the dungeons came into view. Jehu was about to go, but Jim grabbed him by the arm and hauled him into a dark corner. Jehu was about to protest, but then came the view of the bastard himself, Haou. The bluenette bit his lip, already aware that he may be up to something.

Haou's golden gaze landed over to the corner the four men were in. They fell silent and froze in place, hoping not to alert him. That didn't seem to work; Haou just approached and reached out a hand, it almost grabbing Jehu, before his attention was bought elsewhere by a monster.

" **Sir, the rebel's leader is no where in sight. Nor are the three sergeants.** "

Haou growled under his breath before he recoiled his hand and scowled. Had they already succeeded in getting Johan? He pushed that thought aside before he looked over to the corner again. He waved his hand, gesturing for the monster to come closer. It was hesitant, but did so.

" _Find them... Kill them... I will come with you, if I must._ "

The monster nodded and turned on his heel before he left. Haou's scowl became an irritated frown, his gaze went to the dungeon doors and lingered for a while until he left. Jehu immediately got the message and jolted from his hiding spot, Jim closely following. They slipped into the dungeon and looked around.

" _K_ _ur tu esi?_ (1)" Jehu mumbled softly, he came down from the stairs and looked at the doorways. All of the guards had gone to assist with the attack, so it was quiet. Then, the sound of impact came from one of the cells. The men immediately headed over and glanced into the room through the barred window of the door. There, fist placed on the wall with blood slipping down his knuckles, was Johan. Jehu let out a sigh of relief to see he was okay, but hesitated before he spoke up. "Ei, viskas gerai?(2)"

Johan's head jerked up and his green eyes seemed to widen in surprise and relief. He removed his hand from the wall and immediately ran over to the cell door.

"Brolis! Taip, aš gera.(3)" His voice was filled with relief. Thank the gods his brother was here now. He could get out of here, away from the sick and twisted bastard named Haou. His green gaze then landed on the boys behind his elder brother. "Jim, Austin, Kenzan! Jūs visi čia!(4)"

Austin soon picked the lock and Jehu seized his little brother in his arms. He was glad that Johan wasn't hurt. Jim checked the shorter bluenette over before he nodded and verified that Johan was all good, apart from the bleeding knuckles. Johan shrugged and smiled sheepishly before his hand was taken into a strong and protective hold by Jehu. He then started running with the boys, thanking the gods that he was finally away from this hellhole. Though, it was short-lived.

* * *

 **Johan's POV**

I felt the strong grasp of my brother holding my hand as we ran. He was obviously afraid that if he let go, I would disappear. We came to a halt soon and I instantly was pulled into Jehu's back, as if he was hiding me from someone. I felt that piercing golden gaze fall onto me and I squirmed a bit. I hated that sensation, the feeling of fright whenever those cold eyes that bore such a bright colour landed on me. I saw Austin and Jim stand either side of me and Kenzan go behind me in the corner of my eye. Kenzan placed a hand on my back and said a simple sentence, but quietly.

" _Tai nepasikartos..(5)_ "

" _Taip, aš žinau.(6)_ " Was all I replied, just as soft. Kenzan smiled gently and removed his hand from my back. I heard Haou's voice echo in the grand hallway we stood in.

"We'll be taking him back, rebels."

"Never! Stay the hell away from my brother!" Jehu growled, his orange eyes were burning with hostility. I felt his grip on me tighten, he wasn't going to let me go easily. I couldn't help but smile contently, but then I noticed the hatred in Haou's eyes.

I saw a monster shift a bit and pull out a weapon. No one else seemed to have noticed, as they were all focused on Haou. The blade came hurtling towards my brother and I barely managed to slip out of his grasp and get in front of him before it struck. The blade had pierced my side and blood had already started slipping out the wound and some slid over the material of my shirt. I saw the horror in my brother's eyes and the look the monster had that obviously said he hated getting the wrong sibling. I bit my lip and was about to collapse before Jehu slid his arms around me to stop me from falling. His gaze then shot over to Haou.

"Jūs kruvinas trūkčioti!(7)" He shouted at the king, making some of the monsters recoil from surprise. Jim rushed to my side and told Jehu to calm down. "You fucking bastard! You'll pay, ya hear me?! You'll pay for hurting my brother!"

"Nusiramink...(8)" I looked at Jehu and placed my forehead on his, reassuring him I was okay. Jim then hesitantly gripped the blade and pulled it out, throwing it onto the floor. There was a loud _clang_ as metal hit slate. I couldn't help but wince as Jim applied pressure onto the wound. We were all taken by surprise when Haou shouted.

"Who the fuck threw that blade?!"

My eyes widened as I saw the anger boiling in his yellow eyes. Jehu instinctively covered me from sight as Jim treated my wound as best he could. Kenzan and Austin were looking for the culprit of the attack. A monster started backing off, the same one who hurled the blade at my brother. I bit my lip and whispered to Jehu about the monster, earning a shocked expression to form on his face and then for it to curl into anger as his head jerked up and his gaze locked onto the monster, who flinched.

"Jūs sužeistas jį!(9)" Jehu growled these words. Yubel was stood beside Haou now and picked up on what he said exactly. They turned and locked eyes with the monster before they spread their wings, making them that much more terrifying.

"So you were the one? You do know the price of your actions, do you not?"

" **Y-Yes Yubel...** " The monster seemed absolutely terrified.

Jehu took this chance to leave. He picked me up gently in a position which would not agitate my wound and pulled me close. We had all started leaving before Haou mumbled something under his breath. I could barely make out what he said, since Jehu had sped up and legged it out of there. But, it sounded like he said "No one can hurt him but me". I shuddered softly from the thought of those words and the cold air that slammed into my skin once we made it out. The rebellion saw Jehu with me in his arms and immediately cheered. They had their leaders back, even if one was injured. Though, we all thought the same thing at that moment.

 _This freedom will not last._

* * *

Ah, chapter 2 is done! I appreciate reviews and assistance with translations should they be wrong. They just go from what translators and friends have told me.

(1) - Where are you?

(2) - Hey, you alright?

(3) - Brother! Yes, I'm fine.

(4) - You're all here!

(5) - It won't happen again.

(6) - Yeah, I know.

(7) - You bloody jerk!

(8) - Calm down

(9) - You hurt him!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of Resistance is here! This will be swapping between POVs quite a lot, so I hope it doesn't get too confusing. Overall, this is actually a fun series to write! If you have any ideas for future stories, then feel free to PM me them or send them as a review!

 _Character ages:_

 _Austin - 24_

 _Haou - 25_

 _Jehu - 26_

 _Jim - 24_

 _Johan - 24_

 _Kenzan - 21_

 _Yubel - 25_

"Insert text here" - Regular speech (This will be used with Yubel as well.)

" _Insert text here_ " - Quiet speaking

 _Insert text here -_ Thoughts

" **Insert text here** " - Monsters

"Insert text here" - Messages/Written notes etc.

* * *

 **Kenzan's POV**

After we arrived back at base, the people started going wild. They erupted into celebration and started dancing and singing songs. Johan and Jim were getting involved while Austin and Jehu just sat back and watched. I ended up getting involved to, I mean... Who could resist a giant bonfire with singing and dancing? Not to mention drinks all around! Johan and Jim started joking about and the festivities livened. People ended up starting to do our own sutartinės(1) which evolved into dvejinės(2), then trejinės(3) and finally the keturinės(4). I soon ended up looking over to Jim and grinned, he also returned the grin. Johan had somehow managed to coax Jehu to start joining in the fiesta.

The brothers start doing a traditional folk dance, other people started clapping in time with the beat and they also started singing. Johan seemed to be having a lot of fun and slowly Jehu started loosening up. Jehu soon chuckle and watched as his little brother continued having fun. Jim chuckled and joined in with the clapping. I even started it as well, it was just a great way to loosen up.

We had partied all night and passed out easily. It was definitely a good way to welcome back Johan to the base.

* * *

 **Johan's POV**

After I woke up, I looked around as saw my brother passed out beside me. I chuckled softly and got up from the floor. Soon, I stretched and headed into my room. I managed to get some spare clothes and replaced my outfit with this one. I tapped the boots onto the floor to sort them out before I grabbed my shirt and pulled it gently to make it a bit looser. I tugged my trousers and exhaled gently before I walked outside and looked around. My eyes landed on Kenzan and Jim who were sleeping. Kenzan had his head on Jim's lap and Jim's hand was on Kenzan's waist. I just smiled and mumbled something under my breath.

I was soon grabbed from behind however, my head jerked up to see Austin there. He smiled gently and gestured for me to be quiet. I shut up, aware I'd probably wake everyone up. We soon walked up to the top of the watchtower and looked at the border we had. I exhaled gently and pulled my shirt towards me before Austin placed a jacket over me. He looked back to the border and mumbled something incomprehensible under his breath. I raised a brow and sighed.

"Viskas gerai?(5)"

"Atsiprašome, man viskas gerai(6)" Austin replied, but he seemed to be troubled. I didn't lower my brow as I continued to speak, though my expression said the words before me.

"Jūs pažiūrėkite neramus.(7)"

"Pasakiau aš gerai.(8)" He growled those words, making me flinch. After he realised what he did, Austin reared back and mumbled an apology.

I turned away and exhaled quietly, before I spoke in English, I ended up looking at the border. I'd rather avoid Austin's gaze then let him see me like this. I ended up biting my lip after I spoke.

"Never mind... I won't bother asking anymore..."

Soon, I pushed away from the edge of the tower and started heading down before Austin took my wrist in hand. I looked at him and raised a brow. He looked elsewhere and just bit his lip gently.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap..."

I exhale softly and groan. Soon, my gaze goes elsewhere and I nodded. He knew what I was implying. He nodded as well and removed his hand from my wrist before I walked down the watchtower.

* * *

 **Jehu's POV**

I awoke to the sight of my brother coming from the watchtower. He seemed a bit bothered about something. My brow raised and I pushed myself from the floor and walked over to him. I placed my hand on his cheek and looked at him quietly.

"Are you alright, Johan?"

"Yeah... Austin was just a bit bothered by something..." Johan let out a soft sigh. He ran a hand through his hair before he looked away.

We were both interrupted by the same thing, Austin had come down from the watchtower and he seemed rather terrified.

"There are some monsters near the border!"

I looked at Johan who seemed on edge. My gaze went to the rest of the group, who had awoken to the sound of Austin's shout. Jim had to push Kenzan off, since the poor kid was half-asleep right now. He pushed his hat further onto his head and raised a brow as he saw Austin. Johan soon rushed to the border and I ended up heading to the watchtower. I was a long range warrior in this kind of situation. I picked up the bow that rested against the wall before I readied the arrows in the quiver. I bit my lip when I saw one of the monsters come out of the forest. I slid the arrow into the clip and readied the shot. My gaze soon hardened and I released the shot. The arrow pierced the monster's head and it fell to the ground.

Thank the gods I had practice with bows. My gaze went to my brother. He was stood on the border wall, assisting certain people with fighting. My gaze went back to the borderline, but what I wasn't expecting was an aerial assault. My head snapped up when I heard a the sound of wings and raised my bow. There was at least seven monsters in the air right now. I immediately shouted as loud as I could, hoping someone heard it. My hope was reinforced when someone shouted in our native tongue and alerted everyone of the aerial assault. My brother's head shot up and he readied his own bow after the shout echoed in the air. Hell, even I heard it.

"Aerial puolimą!(9)"

"Dabar!(10)" My brother's voice slid into the atmosphere and the shots rang out of arrows hurtling into the air, around twenty of them. I shot an arrow myself and watched as other arrows that missed their targets in the air managed to hit opponents on the ground. After the defeat, cheers were heard. I lowered my bow and looked over to Johan. He waved his hand at me, signalling everything was all good down below. I looked around the border again, no more monsters were in sight... For now...

"This really is going to be a short lived victory..."

* * *

Chapter three is done! I hope you all liked it!

(1) - Sutartinės are highly unique examples of folk music in Lithuania.

(2) - Dvejinės ("twosomes") are sung by two singers or two groups of singers, one of the three different groups.

(3) - Trejinės ("threesomes") are performed by three singers in strict canon, another of the three different groups.

(4) - Keturinės ("foursomes") are sung by two pairs of singers, the final of the three different groups.

(5) - You okay?

(6) - Sorry, I am fine.

(7) - You look troubled.

(8) - I said I'm fine.

(9) - Aerial assault!

(10) - Now!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of Resistance is here! I hope you all like it.

 _Character ages:_

 _Austin - 24_

 _Haou - 25_

 _Jehu - 26_

 _Jim - 24_

 _Johan - 24_

 _Kenzan - 21_

 _Yubel - 25_

"Insert text here" - Regular speech (This will be used with Yubel as well.)

" _Insert text here_ " - Quiet speaking

 _Insert text here -_ Thoughts

" **Insert text here** " - Monsters

"Insert text here" - Messages/Written notes etc.

* * *

 **Haou's POV**

After I was informed about the defeat at the base, I clicked my tongue and looked elsewhere. I supposed it would be difficult to get Johan back... Then again, he had that bothersome brother as well... Jehu... I recalled how protective he was when Johan got hurt. His words were ripe in my mind and I had yet to be rid of them.

 _"Jūs kruvinas trūkčioti!" He shouted, making some of the monsters recoil from surprise. A male rushed to his side and tried to calm the bluenette down "You fucking bastard! You'll pay, ya hear me?! You'll pay for hurting my brother!"_

I bit my lip. Yubel had told me exactly what he shouted... _'You bloody jerk!'_ It was unsurprising... But I had wondered why he was so protective of Johan at that moment. My gaze went to Yubel, who seemed troubled about something. I raised a brow and spoke to them in a comfortable language for myself and them.

"Daijōbudesu ka?"

"Mm? Ah, hai." Yubel responded quietly, making my suspicions rise. I looked elsewhere and then spoke again. I had a bad habit of worrying about Yubel whenever they acted out of it.

"Uso-tsuki...(1)"

Yubel's head went up as they heard me. They ran a hand through the silver side of their hair and sighed gently, their next words came as a bit of a surprise to me.

"Watashi wa min'na no itami o kanjite imasu...(2)"

"Sōdesu ka?(3)"

"Hai... Watashi wa sore ga kiniirimasen.(4)"

I bit my lip gently before I nodded and looked at the map that hung at the wall. There were many countries I had taken over, but there was one that I had yet to claim... The home of Johan. I scowled. If that bloody rebellion wasn't here, I wouldn't have to deal with this bothersome task... But if it wasn't here, I also would not have met Johan... I supposed that it was both a win and lose situation... My thoughts were interrupted by a monster that burst through the door. He seemed to be a bit flustered.

" **Haou, the battalion is ready for orders.** "

It was at that moment I felt my lips curve into a smirk. Perhaps I'd be able to seize my little prize sooner than I thought...

* * *

 **Jehu's POV**

It's been at least four days after the attack of the monsters on the border... Haou's stayed low, it was rather disturbing. I saw Johan in the corner of my eye playing with some of the children who had come with their parents. I never wanted this civilisation to be destroyed. What me and my brother had created was a haven, somewhere you will always be protected. It was completely different to our home... I felt kind of envious actually. I shuddered when the memories slipped back.

 _I had walked around the town with Johan, people were looking at us with pity and remorse as they continued to speak. Their conversations changed though, from what they were to us._

 _"Poor kids, their step-father's gone insane."_

 _"That's what life as a warrior does to you... Talking to yourself and being paranoid."_

 _"Yeah, it's kinda creepy honestly..."_

 _"Heard he beats the poor kids..."_

 _"Seriously? How disgusting...!"_

 _"How on Earth are they still alive?"_

 _I bit my lip and covered my brother's ears. He was only four for crying out loud. He didn't need to hear this. We slipped through the town and walked into our home. Our step-father was stood in the doorway of the parlour(5) and had his brows raised. He had the stench of alcohol all over him. I looked up at him and tried to hide my fright._

 _"Where the hell have you two been?"_

 _"Out... In town..." I mumbled softly._

 _"Out, eh?" He paused and looked to Johan, who flinched gently and slipped behind me. "C'mere Johan..."_

 _When Johan didn't move, he growled and grabbed Johan's arm. I growled and tried to pull him away, only to be smacked aside and watch helplessly as Johan was dragged off into the parlour. I turned my head and heard the impacts of skin on skin as he started beating my little brother._

My orange eyes opened to the sound of Johan's voice. He was happy now at least, he didn't have to live in much fear... I hated when people hurt him... Just like our bastard of a step-father did...

"Ei! Vaikai nori žaisti su jumis!(6)"

I smiled and got up from my seat and headed over. The children circled me and clung onto my arms, wanting me to lift them up. I complied, pulled them into the air and turned. Excited squeals came from the kids as they hung on, they laughed and giggled before I slowed down and stopped. I couldn't afford to get dizzy, after all. My gaze went to Johan, who grinned. He then placed a hand on my cheek and raised a brow.

"Kažkas tave graužia, broli?(7)" His voice held concern. I simply shook my head in response and smiled softly. I placed my forehead on my brother's and chuckled when I heard Jim and Kenzan arguing in their language. Unlike us, Jim and Kenzan were from elsewhere. They weren't native. I was glad to be able to understand them, at least.

"You're kidding right?" Kenzan raised a brow and had his voice a bit louder.

"Oh shut it, idiot." Jim growled lightly before his gaze went to me. He sighed softly and spoke in my language. "Aš negaliu spręsti šis nebėra!(8)"

I chuckled softly and looked to Johan, who also started laughing. The kids looked as us confused before we spoke at the same time. Johan placed his head in the palm of his right hand.

"Idiotai.(9)"

We paused, stared at each other and just burst out laughing. Jim let out an exasperated groan and Kenzan just frowned. Austin on the other hand just smiled. The two blackettes stared at each other before they shrugged and gave up trying to ask.

"Whatever!" Jim shouted, throwing his arms into the air. I saw Johan grin as he walked over to Jim and placed his arm around the male's neck.

"Chill, Jim. What's up?" Johan raised a brow.

"Kenzan seriously thinks some stupid things. I told him everything he said when he was drunk, hence why he said what he did just then..." Jim explained quietly. Johan blanched at the thought of the things Kenzan said. Let's just say, he had good reason to. I groaned outwardly when I recalled everything he said.

"I still can't believe he thought you and I were flirting when we were literally play-fighting..." Johan sighed.

"Yeah, none of us can!" I remarked. I managed to make Jim crack a smile and Kenzan got flustered. He turned on his heel. "21 and he can't hold three bloody drinks... Remind us to _never_ take you drinking when this is all over."

"Oh shove it, Jehu!" Kenzan growled. Unlike us, Kenzan can only hold two and a half bottles before he's drunk. Jim and I can manage a solid six. Johan's gotten to four before he gets a bit tipsy and Austin chooses not to drink, though when he does, damn that guy can hold his liquor...

Our cheery atmosphere was changed up though when the familiar sound of the alarm went off... Johan and I both exchanged looks. That alarm meant one thing... Haou was here.

* * *

Whew! Chapter 4 is done and dusted! I hope you all liked it and yes, cliffhanger. Deal with it.

(1) - Liar...

(2) - I am feeling the pain of everyone...

(3) - Is that so?

(4) - Yes... I don't like it.

(5) - Parlour is the term used for a living room in Victorian times.

(6) - Hey! Kids want to play with you!

(7) - Something bothering you, brother?

(8) - I can not deal with this anymore!

(9) - Idiots.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 of Resistance is now here! Wow! I appreciate the support I get from people on this story. It's great to know that people are enjoying it! I'm trying to update this one regularly, as it seems to be the more favoured story out of the ones I have right now.

 _Character ages:_

 _Austin - 24_

 _Haou - 25_

 _Jehu - 26_

 _Jim - 24_

 _Johan - 24_

 _Kenzan - 21_

 _Yubel - 25_

"Insert text here" - Regular speech (This will be used with Yubel as well.)

" _Insert text here_ " - Quiet speaking

 _Insert text here -_ Thoughts

" **Insert text here** " - Monsters

"Insert text here" - Messages/Written notes etc.

* * *

 **Johan's POV**

After hearing the alarm ring out, I immediately got to work. I rounded the children and brought them to the women and elderly who soon left as quick as they could to hide, then I called on all of the able-bodied men to get into position. Me and Jim started to head to our posts after he chucked my swords to me, he also passed my bow and quiver to me which was soon filled with arrows that Jehu passed to me. He got into position and I was also ready to fight. Jim and Kenzan were close-range while Jehu and Austin were long-range. I was a multi-range fighter. My gaze locked onto a certain someone's. Haou. He smirked and I growled. I then called out to Jim, who seemed absolutely hesitant when he heard what I proposed.

"Haou's mine, Jim!"

Jim was about to protest, but he groaned and nodded. He shot me a look which I knew meant "be careful". I nodded quietly and jumped down from the post and readied myself for the fight. When the border was crossed, me and quite a few others were dragged into fights. I heard the continuous sound of swords clashing against swords and the metallic ringing. There were shouts and cries, the sound of skin being pierced. I grimaced when I saw certain monsters. Dark Worlders. Gods know they are a pain in the ass to deal with. Though, my attention snapped to an incoming attack. I barely even realised before I raised one of my blades to block the attack. That's when I met golden eyes. I scowled and circled my blade around his to push it away. I almost disarmed him! Damn!

Most of the other fights had ended and I could feel the attention go onto me and Haou. We both were going for the kill, even though I got the sensation that he wouldn't kill me. I growled as our blades met again. His golden gaze seemed to hold amusement and his lips contorted to a smirk. He was enjoying this, the bastard! I soon ended up turning and smacking the hilt of my sword into his side when I saw a gap in his armour, he recoiled and I took the chance to attack again. My gaze hardened as my blade met once again with his. That was when I pulled out the second one and attacked. I took him by surprise at least, he managed to dodge... Barely. It was now my turn to smirk as I taunted him in my language. He obviously got annoyed, having not finished learning my language.

"Kovoja, mes esame?(1)"

I saw my brother smirk when he heard my voice. Some of our men also smirked. Yubel seemed to become riled up, I hadn't even noticed them until now. They were about to launch an attack before Haou spoke up in a language I was luckily familiar with. It took me by surprise though, I wasn't expecting to hear it. No to mention hearing him speak with manners to them.

"Shinaide kudasai. Kare wa watashi no mono.(2)"

I growled lowly, I had never been so angry before. My brother, Jehu, just glared at Haou and was about to go to kill him before Jim seized his arm and pulled him back. He was aware that this was my fight. I didn't want anyone getting involved, not even my own brother.

"Who the hell said I was yours?" I scowled and launched an attack. Our blades clashed yet again and he just seemed to be amused. I ended up leering at him before he leaned in, towards my ear, aware I was being kept at bay due to his attack.

" _I did..._ "

That was it. I was almost sent over the edge before I recalled my brother's words and calmed down. I couldn't let my emotions get the best of me. We separated our swords from their contact before we went in again. Our blades rung out loudly, causing some of the monsters to flinch and some warriors on our side to wince. Haou soon disarmed me of one sword, which flung into the air and narrowly missed a monster before it pierced the ground. I could deal with single wielding, though I wished I had a spare sword on me.

We attacked each other ruthlessly, to the point where my muscles burnt and throbbed whenever we clashed again. Eventually, he managed to find a way to my removed sword and seized it. He attacked again and again until finally he managed to disarm me of my second sword and had his blade pressed against the back of my neck while my stolen sword was pressed against the front. I scowled lightly when I heard his words and turned my head as best I could.

"Sakihodo mo iimashita. Anata wa watashi no monodesu.(3)"

I felt my blade being removed from my neck before he chucked it aside and pulled me closer with his blade still pressed firmly against my neck. I groaned at the feeling of the blade slightly cut into my skin.

"Eik velniop...(4)"

Haou scowled then and seized my arm with his hand. He then looked to Jehu, who seemed to want to punch him in the face right now. His eyes narrowed and I could tell he was planning something. He then looked to Yubel, who spread their wings and took to the sky for a while. I was unsure of what was happening until Yubel soared down and pinned my brother to the floor. Other monsters followed and pinned Jim, Austin and Kenzan to the ground. I shot a glare to him before he smirked and looked at me.

"Can't afford you leaving again, can I? You're mine, Johan. Mine and mine alone."

"Ha, you say that... You've any clue what we can do?" I mocked him, not afraid to show my resistance. "Obviously you've no idea. So don't say I'm yours, bastard. Cause I never will be."

"Oh? We'll see about that, my prize."

I glared at him before I heard sounds of struggling. I turned my head to see Jehu and the others being dragged away. The soldiers scowled as they watched, unable to do anything as there were other monsters blocking their way. Soon, Haou tightened his grip on my arm and pulled me away myself. I looked over to the base, where one of the men nodded. I knew exactly why. I smiled softly before my head was forced to look at Haou. My smile dissipated immediately. I couldn't look to my brother, but I felt his orange gaze on me and knew what he was implying. We were going to escape... Somehow... We weren't going to stay. We had to go back, back to our home... Back to everyone.

Haou looked at me and scowled. He could tell something was up, but thank the gods he didn't know what. I turned my head sharply away from him, not caring about anything but escape. I wanted to get away from him, away from everything. That was why I started the resistance with my brother. We'd rather die than let a tyrannical bastard reign over innocent people like them. But, apparently, that dream was never going to happen. We weren't going to die... Just suffer. All because of him... Haou...

* * *

Chapter 5 is done! Hope you all liked it. I had a lot of fun writing that fight scene, even if it was kind of short.

(1) - Struggling, are we?

(2) - Please do not. He is mine.

(3) - I told you. You are mine.

(4) - Go to hell.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 of Resistance! Whoa! So, I think this is going to be a long story... Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I look forward to reviews!

 _Character ages:_

 _Austin - 24_

 _Haou - 25_

 _Jehu - 26_

 _Jim - 24_

 _Johan - 24_

 _Kenzan - 21_

 _Yubel - 25_

"Insert text here" - Regular speech (This will be used with Yubel as well.)

" _Insert text here_ " - Quiet speaking

 _Insert text here -_ Thoughts

" **Insert text here** " - Monsters

"Insert text here" - Messages/Written notes etc.

* * *

 **Jehu's POV**

It's been at least a week since we were caught. Haou barely pays attention to us, but when he does... Let's just say he doesn't give a shit about our thoughts. I've noticed recently how he has been looking over to me quite often and I just scowl gently. Johan has been rather distanced as well, always looking out the window. I even hear him mumble the same thing quite often whenever we're "asleep". Last night he said the same thing, which I eventually confronted him about... At least he got some sleep that night.

 _"_ _Noriu grįžti...(1)" Johan's voice slipped into my ears and my gaze went straight to him. I could barely sleep whenever I was here, since I knew Johan never slept. I got up from the "bed" and pulled him into a gentle hug._

 _"Visi iš mūsų...(2)" Was all I replied to him before he started pushing himself further into me before he finally turned and buried his head in my shoulder and let the tears slid. I hated seeing him cry. I wanted this to be over. I wanted to go back. We wanted to go back. "Patikėkite... Mes visi norime grįžti į visiems.(3)"_

 _"... Ką jis nori iš mūsų?(4)" Johan's words were laced with sadness and I just gripped onto him and started rocking. I didn't know how to respond. He fell silent and started relaxing before I finally heard him go to sleep. When I looked down, tears still slipped down his skin as he slept. I bit my lip and wiped them away with my thumb before I looked outside the window myself. I could go another night without sleeping..._

My memory made me shudder before I heard the door click open. My gaze snapped over to the door, where Haou and Yubel stood. I grit my teeth, waiting for him to make a snide remark, but it never came. Instead, his golden eyes looked to me. I met gazes with him and pushed myself from the barred window before I raised a brow. I mused at his reaction when I spoke in his own tongue.

"Nanika ga hoshī, akuma?(5)"

I saw a smirk slip onto his lips before he responded in the same language. We continued our conversation in that same tongue. Jim and Kenzan raised a brow as they awoke fully and overheard us converse.

"Akuma? Watashi wa sore ga suki... Watashi wa hontōni hanashitai. Anata wa watashi ni jikan o kashite kuremasu ka?(6)"

"Tōku? Nani ni tsuite?(7)" I couldn't help but chuckle. He wanted to talk to me? What a joke. "Soshite, hontōni hanashitaidesu ka? Anata ga shite iru koto no subete no ato, hontōni anata o shinjiru to omoimasu ka?(8)"

"Watashi wa uso o tsukanaidarou, anata wa tadashī. Shikashi, watashi wa yokotawatte imasen. Watashi wa anata ni nanika o tsutaetai.(9)" Was all he replied. I raised an eyebrow, sceptic to say the least.

"Ā? Shinken ni?(10)"

"Hai."

"Ha, korehaomoshiroidesu ne.(11)" I looked over to Johan who was awake now. He seemed to have a brow raised. I explained briefly in our own language, which made Johan nod before he explained to Jim and Kenzan. They let out a soft "oh" and looked at me. My gaze went back to Haou.

"It's fine if you don't believe me, Jehu. But, I do intend to speak with you. One way or another."

"Eh? That a threat?"

"Oi... Calm down, mate..." Jim looked to me and I groaned gently before I nodded. Haou just kept that smirk on his lips.

"It is, Jehu."

I looked at him then and growled lowly. If he was planning to use force, then he needed to remember who I was. I hated how he said my name so calmly though. For the second fucking time. Is he trying to piss me off? I clenched my jaw and fist before I felt Johan's hand on mine. He then gave me a gentle nod, reassuring they'll be fine. I exhaled before I looked to Haou and scowled.

"Fine. Private conversation, I take it?"

"Indeed."

I growled inwardly before I gently hugged Johan and said I'd be back soon. He nodded and watched as I left the cell.

* * *

 **Jim's POV**

I watched as Jehu, my good friend from childhood, left the cell with Haou. Though, I don't think I would've noticed that conniving smirk on that bastard king's lips if I turned away before I did. It caught my attention almost immediately before I looked over to Johan. The bluenette was just stood there, unsure of how to react. I got up from the floor and placed an arm around his shoulder and pulled him into a side-hug.

I had known the Anderson brothers since I was young, pretty much my whole life. I knew the crap they went through before Johan was 12 and Jehu 14 and I knew how much bull that dealt with afterwards. It was only when Haou's reign came into play that the boys actually managed to be so strong. Haou's reign started when Johan had become 19... Jehu was 21. They've fought for a solid five years, building the strongest rebellion that anyone could muster and created a brilliant and lively haven that everyone could forget about Haou's reign and have fun like they did before this.

Johan's green eyes looked up to me and he just exhaled softly before he gently pulled away from the hug. I nodded and looked out the window, wondering how the others were fairing. Then, footsteps caught my attention. I snapped my attention to the door. It wasn't Haou or Jehu, but a girl, around Johan and I's age. She had shoulder length blonde hair and hazel eyes. Beside her was a brunette who's hair reached his shoulders as well. He also had brown eyes like the girl and looked a year older than her. I could tell they were siblings. Their words surprised us however, I couldn't help but repeat the words to make sure I didn't mishear them.

"You should leave, quickly. We'll help as best we can..."

I just looked at them blankly while Johan seemed shocked. Kenzan was just downright confused and Austin seemed to be baffled. She soon pulled out a hairpin in her hair and gestured to it.

"Tonight... We'll get you out... Be ready."

With that, she left. I didn't even get a chance to ask her name. I blinked a few times before I looked to Johan. The boy seemed to be completely gobsmacked, since he just stood there. He was speechless and expressionless. I knew he didn't know how to react. Kenzan seemed to be psyched now though and Austin just raised a brow. I knew why. He and I walked to the door and watched her smack one of the guards' cheek. I noticed that she and her companion had knocked them out before she spoke to us. I let out a low whistle, damn she was good. She looked over to me, flashed a reassuring smile, then looked back to the guard. She then slapped him properly, causing him to wake up. She growled and spoke to him before he nodded and forced the other awake. I reared away from the door, closely followed by Austin.

It had been about an hour after that before Jehu finally came back. He seemed to be troubled about something, though. The only thing is, he told his brother what happened, but not us. Thanks, Jehu. Glad to know the trust is mutual. I clicked my tongue before I looked out the window. It wasn't long until we decided to tell Jehu. Though, just to be sure... I checked him over. No magic or listening devices... Good. I got an inquisitive look from him before my eyes locked onto his orange ones. The words then came out.

" _We're getting out tonight._ "

He nodded quietly. We could only anticipate the arrival of the mysterious girl and that man before. We were getting out of here and we had help from the inside to ensure it.

* * *

Whew! Chapter 6 is done! Hope you all liked it. So, any ideas what Jehu was told by Haou? Feel free to tell me your interpretations!

(1) - I want to go back.

(2) - We all do.

(3) - Believe me... We all want to go back to everyone.

(4) - What does he want from us?

(5) - Do you want something, demon?

(6) - Demon? I like it. I really wanted to talk. Will you lend me some time?

(7) - Talk? About what?

(8) - And, do you really want to talk? After all of what you do, do you really think that I believe in you?

(9) - I will not lie, you are right. But I am not lying. I want to tell you something.

(10) - Ah? Seriously?

(11) - Ha, this is interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 of the Resistance is here! Now, I love how much support everyone is giving me for this story! It's great to know my works appeal to people! However, I do get some questions. I will answer these at the end of the chapter. Anyway, enjoy chapter 7!

 _Character ages:_

 _Asuka - 25_

 _Austin - 24_

 _Fubuki - 26_

 _Haou - 25_

 _Jehu - 26_

 _Jim - 24_

 _Johan - 24_

 _Kenzan - 21_

 _Yubel - 25_

"Insert text here" - Regular speech (This will be used with Yubel as well.)

" _Insert text here_ " - Quiet speaking

 _Insert text here -_ Thoughts

" **Insert text here** " - Monsters

"Insert text here" - Messages/Written notes etc.

* * *

 **Kenzan's POV**

It's not everyday that me and the others are caught and held hostage, but when we are... We make sure to get out quickly. Being offered help is also a huge asset as well. After Johan and Jehu explained we'd be leaving tonight, Jim and I prepared for the worst. So, when we heard footsteps, we embraced ourselves. Though, there was no need. The two people came and we exhaled a breath we didn't know we held. Johan looked up at her and gave a gentle nod. It seemed that they were acquainted. When she opened the door, she gestured for us to leave quickly. It was the only time that Haou and Yubel wouldn't be around. Night was when they left, either to raid or pillage. Sometimes, they just went to sleep.

We started running through the hallways as quietly as we could. The girl at the front, the boy behind her and then Johan, Jehu, me, Jim and Austin. We ran as quickly as we could and somehow made it to the gates undetected. That was when she got defensive. She darted into a dark corner, we followed. She immediately looked at Johan and took this as an opportunity to talk.

" _Haven't seen you in ages, Johan._ "

" _I could say the same to you, Asuka._ "

They had a rather friendly and casual tone as they spoke to each other.

" _So, your part of the resistance?_ "

" _Is it that surprising?_ "

" _Honestly? No._ " She smiled softly and Johan returned it before he looked to the brown-haired boy.

" _You look well, Fubuki._ "

" _Could be better!_ " He had a slightly childish tone.

" _Hey, Johan..._ " Asuka's voice chimed in again.

" _Mm?_ "

" _Haou used to be my friend, Judai..._ "

" _That explains the similarities in looks..._ "

" _Yeah... You and him used to be good friends, right?_ "

" _Somewhat... We had our moments._ " Johan's tone stated otherwise... He knew 'Judai' well. Very well. He looked hurt.

" _Seriously? You're trying to lie to me? Johan, you never managed to lie once without me knowing._ " Asuka seemed to be close to him. She soon took this chance to pull him into a hug. She placed her forehead into his shoulder and we all heard her gently cry. " _I want Judai back, Johan... Please... Get him back... For all three of us._ "

Johan went silent. He placed his hand on her head and gently stroked her hair, comforting her until she calmed down. Fubuki stood at the side, keeping an eye on Asuka and Johan along with the gate. He then nodded and looked at us.

" _You're good to go. Run as fast as you can. Don't look back. Don't slow down. Keep running and get the hell out of here. There's a river underneath the bridge. Jump in there and you'll be able to escape undetected._ "

Johan seemed to bow his head and parted from Asuka. He wiped away her tears and smiled reassuringly. I saw his lips move, their motions spelt the words 'I'll get him back... I swear.' So he did know Judai more than he let off. Now I was intrigued. Johan and Jehu soon nodded and waited for a good moment before they ran. Austin, Jim and I followed behind. Asuka and Fubuki had stayed behind... They probably had their reasons. We managed to run quite far before we were spotted. Then, there was the shouts and alarms.

" **Escapees! Don't let them get out! Haou wants them alive!** "

I bit my lip and watched as the iron gate started to close. Johan and Jehu made it through, then Jim, then Austin. I barely managed to get through, I had to slide under as the gate sped down. It narrowly missed me and cut a bit of my hair before I turned and saw Johan. He leaped off the bridge and braced himself for impact, he landed in the river and surfaced quickly. He gestured for us to follow, which we did. Jehu waited for all of us to go before he did. We escaped, yes... But, I wished we bought Asuka and Fubuki with us. They were probably staying back for a really important reason though. I sighed and looked at Johan, wondering what his connection was to them and this Judai they mentioned. Johan, however, remained silent the whole way back. He sighed gently though when we reached a bank close to our base.

* * *

 **Johan's POV**

After I got out of the water, I replayed what Asuka said to me. Get him back. I sighed softly and looked over to the others. My brother raised a brow and waited and I saw how determined Kenzan was. I groaned before I looked away and bit my lip. I slid my hand through my hair and finally mustered the courage to say it.

"When I was 14, I met Judai in the woods. He was a sweet kid who cared about everyone and everything. If someone was hurt, he'd aid them. If a monster was lonely, he'd keep them company and... If he ever saw me, he'd smile and listen to everything I had to say. It was how I managed to keep sane after the shit I went through as a teen. We became friends after we had our moments of hanging out and eventually we got close. Asuka, Fubuki and I were good friends with Judai. I met Asuka at 15 when Judai brought me back to his home. He wasn't born royalty, he was like us. He had a great family and this really cute monster called Hane Kuriboh...-" I felt a smile slip onto my lips when I remembered everything about Judai. The way he was, the way he looked and just his life. That cute little furball, Kuriboh and every day I hung out with him. I sighed when the memories went from good to bad, "When I heard he went missing, I felt like I lost a part of me that wasn't going to come back... But unfortunately, it came back tainted... I want to bring him back... I want the old Judai back, not this bastard... I want my best friend back..."

I didn't know when, but I had broken down into tears and was soon pulled into my brother's chest as he hugged me. He tried to comfort me, but nothing was working. I lost the one person who made my life amazing. The one person who never shunned me and the one person I became great friends with... He's gone and in his place is a heartless copy who's replaced that innocent boy known as Judai. I grit my teeth as the tears continued to slip out. I couldn't contain them. My knees buckled and eventually I was kneeling on the floor with my brother, unstoppable tears sliding down my cheeks as the painful memories of hearing Judai had gotten into an accident and became this soulless freak attacked my mind nonstop. I wanted... I _needed_ him back... My best friend... Judai.

* * *

So, that's the end of chapter seven! Whoa this was, uh, eventful. I totally didn't break my own heart while typing this. Good god. This was a trip down the feels lane. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Anyway, questions and answers!

 **Q: Did Johan and the others know Judai before he became Haou?**

 _A: Johan, Asuka and Fubuki did. Jehu never met him. Kenzan, Jim and Austin also never knew about Judai, only Haou. This is proven in this chapter._

 **Q: How old was Judai when he got into the accident?**

 _A: Well, Johan was 18 when he heard about Judai's accident. Considering Haou's age (25) I'm pretty sure it's easy to tell, but... To make it simple, Judai was 19 when he got into the accident and 20 when Haou started reigning._

 **Q: How old are Asuka and Fubuki in this?**

 _A: This has been added at the top of the future chapters, Asuka is 25 and Fubuki is 26. The same ages as Haou (Judai) and Jehu._

 _ **If you have any questions that you'd like answered about Resistance, then just add them in a review or send them to me in a PM. I will answer them in the latest chapters.**_


End file.
